Revenge in the Haunted House
by Halloween Witch
Summary: Bella has had enough of Lauren's bitchiness so she dares her and other to go to a haunted house and stay there for a week. But Lauren dares her back to do the same thing but stay a extra day. Bella is not upset by this is that what she wanted?
1. The Dares

_Chapter 1: Payback_

Edward and I had just pulled into the school parking lot with the others in Rose's BMW. Edward parked his Volvo and walked around to open my door. He always is a gentleman. Edward's siblings came to join us and together we walked toward another boring day of school.

We then split up to go to are separate classes, I was with Edward and Alice, whereas Rose, Jasper, and Emmett went to the other side of the building. All the classes were boring, and I just wanted the day to be over. After this day our April vacation begins, and Charlie is going to spend it all with Billy Black, his best friend. I, on the other hand, am going to be with the Cullens. A whole week of being with Edward and his family, and no Charlie! But of course, the classes last longer to me than what they really are, even passing notes with Edward and Alice can't lesson it.

We were in Biology with Mr. Banner making it extremely hard to stay awake during his lesson. Just then, Edward passed me a note while Mr. Banner had his back turned. It said 'From Alice' on it. I opened it to read it.

"I had a vision. Look out for Lauren and Mike at lunch, keep them away from you and Edward."

I folded the note and placed it in the back pocket of my jeans, Mr. Banner's back was still turned. I turned from him and sent a silent nod to Alice and she gave the same one back as we both turned back to the boring lesson.

Finally class had ended and we walked to lunch. At the cafeteria Edward grabbed some food and we walked over to sit down with his family. Alice and Jasper were next to each other hand in hand, looking away from the scene next to them. To their side were Rose and Emmett having their latest make out session. Edward and I sat down in the two empty seats next to Alice and Jasper, and across from Rose and Emmett.

"Alice, what did you mean when you were talking about that vision in Biology?" I asked. I grabbed an apple off of Edward's tray while waiting for her to reply.

"Because Lauren is going to going to do worse then she ever has before, and Mike is going to try to get you to go out on a date with him again." I nodded and took a bite out of my apple. I set it down on the table and pulled out my newest book to read; _The Haunted House in the Wood_. It was so far the best horror book I've read. I left off last when there were only three people left alive out of the ten that had gone.

I was just getting to the good part when another character dies when I heard,

"Hey Swan!" I pulled away from my book and there I saw Lauren and Mike.

"What do you two want?" I asked then angrily as I set my book down. I glared at them along with all the Cullens. Even Rose and Em stopped making out to glare! Whoa!

"Well, I for one," Mike said, "Came over here to see if you wanted to go out some time during vacation? Will you go out with me Bella?"

I sighed and leaned my head against Edward's shoulder, he never gave up! Edward drew small circles on my hand to keep me calm.

"Mike, how many times must I say no before you stop? Besides, I'm with Edward and I'm only dating him." I picked up the apple again and took another bite. Mike's face fell a lot. I would usually let him down easy or have someone bail me out, but I was in no mood for it today.

Mike I wasn't really worried about. I was more focused on Lauren, walking away from Mike and over on the other side of Edward.

"Why do you stay with her Eddie?" Lauren whined. I was about ready to barf while I listened. We both hated it when anyone called Edward, Eddie. "I'm so much better than she could ever hope to be. I just don't understand you anymore. Maybe your starting to give in to the ugly girls here. But don't worry, I'm still here for you Eddie."

She was about to touch him when I stood up swatted her hand away. And I was about to do much more but Edward held me back.

"Listen here, you slut, don't ever call him Eddie again, neither of us like that name and you never knew him in the first place! You don't know anything about him or his family! Get away from us _before_ I ruin your plastic nose!" I was furious at her. I didn't care what she said anymore, I just wanted to punch her square in the face and much more.

"How about we settle this with a little game Bella?" She said with a little grin on her face.

"What kind of game Lauren?" I spat out through clenched teeth.

"Well, I was thinking maybe a game of Truth or Dare tonight would maybe put one of us in our place."

"What are you, Lauren, a ten year old?!"

"I am _not_ a ten year old!" She said though her teeth. "But I thought a few rounds might help us get revenge on each other. And you're welcome to bring Edward and his family with you. I hope you do. My place at five. Good?"

I was to mad to think straight, so all I did was nod.

"Great, I'll see you later Edward." She said seductively to him before she ran off back to her table with Mike at her heels. Edward helped me sit back down and began to draw small circles in my back.

"Did I really just agree for us to play Truth or Dare with Lauren and others?" I asked openly. Edward put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer to kiss my forehead.

"Yes Bella, you did." I groaned and threw my head into my arms on the table.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Alice's sad face. "Bella, I'm so sorry. Right before Lauren came to the table the vision changed. She was just going to insult you but then it changed into that fight and the game of Truth or Dare. It was a vision right before it happen, and by the time I knew what happened it had already happened. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can Alice. There was no way you could have told me before it happened."

I then slumped right back down into my seat and threw my head into my arms again.

"Love, don't worry," Edward whispered. "You weren't thinking straight. You were very angry and it wasn't your fault. We'll get through it." I raised my head to see his dark golden eyes and gave him a weak smile. Then I thought of Jasper and his powers with emotions.

"Oh my god, Jasper, did my anger hurt you?" I asked softly. He looked to be in very grave pain. His eyes were no longer golden, they were black.

"I'm fine Bella. But yes, I will say that it did hurt. I was lucky that Alice and Emmett were next to me, or I would have lost it from all the anger that radiated off of you and Lauren."

I gave him an apologetic nod before I plopped my head back onto the table for the third time.

"I want to get back at Lauren so bad." I mumbled in my arms.

"Well, we can't physically hurt them, but I bet that we could pull a prank on them." Emmett suggested. Right behind the suggestion came a slap on the head by Rose.

"One little prank wouldn't be enough Emmett. We need at lot of big ones to repay them for what they did to Bella." Rose said with a growl. I was too miserable to think much so I grabbed my book and looked at the cover.

The old house on the front cover reminded me of an old house I saw outside of town. Then I thought of the story itself I was reading, the kids were dared to go into the house and stay there for a week. One by one, each day, at least one person would die in the house and no one could get out.

Then I thought of what had Emmett said, '_...but I bet that we could pull a prank on them.' _

"Not a lot of pranks, just one big one." I said. Everyone looked at me like I had gone crazy, but I just smiled wickedly back. I instantly began devising the plan in my head and thinking of what we would need. I also thought I could include Angela and maybe Ben, her boyfriend; I'd need someone who wasn't a Cullen for parts of this plan. "We are going to get back at them. And with a very big prank, Emmett." I chuckled when I thought of it. They all began to get scared of what I was thinking, even Rose looked scared.

"Bella, please tell me what you're thinking. You're beginning to scare me with that face." Edward pleaded. I laughed and looked back at him.

"We all, if you agree, are going to conduct a major prank that will last from tomorrow to next Saturday to scare Lauren and whoever else she brings to the Truth or Dare tonight. Have any of you read this book?" I said while pushing the book in the middle of the table. They all looked at it before shaking their heads no, but Alice nodded yes. "Do you remember the story Alice?"

"I do, but just barely. It was about some kids and a haunted house right?" I nodded as she picked up the book and looked at it more closely. "I'm sorry Bella, but I don't get what your getting at." She said as she handed the book back to me.

"Don't worry; you will when I explain it back at your house. Oh, and just to let you know, Angela and Ben will be coming over there too. And before you ask, she is part of the plan."

I got up with my book in one hand and the apple in another and began walking over to Angela's table. She was sitting with her boyfriend Ben and his friends.

"Hey Bella!" She called out when she saw me.

"Hey Ange. Listen I need a favor from you." I said as I sat down next to her.

"What do you need Bella?" She asked as I took another bite from my apple. "Well, you see, I have a plan to pull the biggest prank ever on Lauren, and I need your help."

Her mouth dropped and her fork fell from her hand. "You want my help to get back at Lauren? There are very few people I hate at this school but she is at the top of that list. Count me in Bella. Do you want to get back at her too Ben?" She asked her boyfriend. Ben just looked at her for a moment before answering.

"Yes, I want to get back at her, but she won't get hurt will she Bella?"

"No, she won't get hurt. But she will get scared to death and never bother us again hopefully." I said with a wicked smile. Ben sighed and took Angela's hand.

"I don't know what evil things you're thinking of in this prank, but as long as no one gets hurt, I'm in."

"Thanks you two. Meet me and the Cullens at their house, here is the address." I grabbed a napkin and pen and wrote Edward's home address on it. "I'll see you this afternoon!" I said and walked back to the Cullen's table.

"So how's the plan working?" Emmett asked when I came back over.

"Actually, it's going quite smoothly. Alice, I also need a favor."

"What is it Bella?" She asked resting her head on Jasper's shoulder. I smirked at her.

"I need you to buy clothes. Two outfits for each of us and for Angela and Ben. Buy something that we'll all be happy wearing but not to expensive and they have to look as alike as possible."

"So... your saying that you _want_ me to shop for this plan of yours?!" I nodded and she jumped on me. "Thank you Bella! When do you need the clothes?"

"I need them by tomorrow morning. So you better shop fast Alice. And make sure that they do look as alike as a human could see. I also need you to get some props. I need you to get makeup and a lot of it. Also I need you to get some power tools, like a chain saw and a few others, along with some fake blood." She nodded and squealed.

Just then the bell rang and we hurried off to our last few classes.

School had just ended and I ran out to meet Edward at his Volvo. Just as I was about to reach him I tripped, no surprise there, and Edward caught me.

"What am I going to do with you?" He said as he turned me around to see his face.

"I can't help it if I was born with two left feet. Now lets go, I bet your dying to know what I have planed."

"Yes and no. Yes, because I don't like it when you keep things from and this might just be fun. No, because the look I keep seeing on your face makes me want to run for my life." I giggled as he set me back on my feet. He opened the passenger door and held it open for me and I slid in as he shut the door. He was then in the drivers seat before I could blink. His car burst to life and he sped off.

We arrived at his house moments later; I had already seen Rose's BMW in the driveway so they were home. Before I even noticed he had moved, he was at my door and holding it open for me again. I had an evil smile on my face the whole car ride and now it had just gotten bigger. Edward held my hand and led me into his house. We walked into the living room to see Emmett and Rose making out again on the love seat on the far wall, Jasper was in too.

"How long until Alice will get back-"

"I'm already here Bella. And I have all the clothes and supplies you asked for. Now how long until you tell us about this little plan of yours?"

Everyone looked at me as my smirk grew bigger.

"All we have to wait for is Angela and Ben." I said with a chuckle.

Alice sat down in Jasper's lap and then squealed. Everyone jumped but me and Esme came out of the kitchen.

"Is something wrong?" Esme asked. Alice sprung herself out of Jasper's lap and brought me into a death hug.

"Bella, that is the best prank ever! Its even better then Emmett's best prank! Now I remember and I know how you're relating it to the book!" She began to squeal more and jump up and down like a four year old. Everyone's eyes were on us, but I have to say that Emmett's were almost out of his head.

"Her prank is better then my best prank, Alice? No way! It can't be better than when we went to Volterra a few years ago."

"Oh yes it is Emmett! I swear, I was almost scared to death while watching the vision. If I could have, I would have cried. Can I please tell them Bella?! Or can I let Edward at least see the vision?" She begged.

"No Alice, I want to wait, it will only make it better. And don't even try to look into her mind Edward!" I said sternly as I shot him a glare. "If you really can't wait, find Angela and Ben and get them here."

As soon as I had finished talking, Alice and Emmett rushed out of the room and sped off in the car.

"Do I even want to know what your planning Bella?" Esme asked, looking a little scared.

"No, you don't. But just to let you know we all will be gone for the whole week, till next Saturday."

Esme looked even more scared, but she dropped it and flew back into the kitchen.

"Love, please tell me, I hate not knowing." Edward pleaded for the millionth time.

"Nope" I said. He sighed _again_ and sat down on the couch by Jasper. I ran into the kitchen to grab a Coke when Esme pulled me aside.

"Bella, I don't want to know all the details but I would like to know some of what your planning."

"If you want to know more, you have to come to the meeting when Angela and Ben show up. I'm not saying anything until everyone is here. But I will say that it is a very frightening prank, payback against Lauren and Mike actually. No one shall die or be harmed though."

I turned on my heels and walked out of the kitchen, just as I walked back into the living room, Carlisle walked in.

"Hello everyone, are you all up for hunting this week?" He asked.

"Actually Carlisle, all of us are doing something over the week. If they want to hunt they can, but only during the day." I said to him as I sat on Edward's lap.

"What are you planning Bella?" He asked as he saw my grin.

"You'll see." I said smugly and took a long drink of my Coke. He dropped it and walked to the kitchen to see Esme.

Just then, Emmett burst through the door pulling Ben in, Alice was right behind them dragging Angela in.

"We got them Bells. Now would you just spill already?!" Emmett yelled. I only grinned at his outburst.

"Alright Emmett. Alice, since you already know, I need you to get the stuff into the cars and take the props over." She nodded and grinned her evil pixy grin as she ran upstairs.

"Alright," I said, "now I will tell you my prank to get back at Lauren and Mike. First, I have to tell you about the book I'm reading. Its a horror book that's about ten people who go into a haunted house for a week. Each day though, during the night, at least one person would disappear from the group and then reappear dead within the same hour. Sometimes, the others could hear the screams of the ones that were being killed. But, when they heard it they had to turn away or they would suffer the same fate. Some though, were brave enough to go find them, only to find the corpse of their dead friend and to be killed themselves.

"Now, where the story and what we're doing are related is because we are going to dare every one of us to go to the haunted house on the outskirts of town and pretend for each of us to die and then scare Lauren and Mike. Angela and Ben, where you two come in is that me and the Cullens and going to be dying off first and we need you there too incase of any problems or if any of them want to get outside of the plan. Lauren and Mike don't trust any of us, so that is a big part of why we need you two. All the supplies I had Alice get is to help us with this plan. I had her buy clothes, two sets of them for each of us. One set of clothes for us to wear tomorrow and one set to shred up and wear when we 'die'. I also had her get a lot of makeup to make it look like we really did die and she got fake blood to put on the floor, as well as on our wounds to roll down our faces. We also have power tools to rip up the clothes and for sound effects.

"Just so you all know, each of us will be dying in the basement of the house. Either one or two of us will be dying every day. Tomorrow, Edward and I will be the first to die; it will hit Lauren and Mike hard because they both have a crush on the two of us. Monday, Rose and Emmett will go. Tuesday, Alice will die, Jasper on Wednesday. On Thursday Angela and Ben will go. Then Jessica and Tyler on Friday. On Saturday morning, before the sun comes up, we will scare them one final time and knock them out. When they walk up, we can explain to them that they had a bad dream and slept most of the time. And when we come home we get to watch it from another point of view. We will place cameras in every room in the house so we can remember this forever. Further details about the plan will come when its time for someone to die." I ended my speech and looked to the open mouths that filled the room. Even Carlisle and Esme were shocked by my plan. "So... what do you guys think?"

"You came up with that?!" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I did." I said proudly.

"Wow. Alice was right, that is better then my best prank. So, how are we all going to 'die'?" He asked. The smirk on my face grew a little smaller but still held its place.

"I'm not sure how some of us are going to 'die', but I know how a few of us are. Edward and I are going to die from a chain saw and have vital wounds that will make it seem like we died fast in the basement of the haunted house.

"Next will be Rose, who is going to be dragged down the basement stairs and ripped apart by the first of the living dead, me and Edward. Emmett will be held back by Jasper and Ben while Rose lets out a whimper of a scream calling for Emmett. Edward will growl really loud and Rose will let out a blood curdling scream as Emmett breaks free of Jasper and Ben's grip and charges after Rose. When he gets down there, the basement door will slam shut and will be open again an hour later to reveal them dead.

"Alice will be walking with the group near the basement door but closer to the stairs. Edward and Emmett will punch through the wood in the floor and grab her legs, she will freak out but will hold onto the edge of the hole in the floor. Jasper, you will run at human speed to Alice and try to get her out of the hole. Then Rose and I will climb onto Emmett and Edward's backs to get a better grip on Alice and drag her down. Ben and Angela will hold him back and you will hurry back to your room. Then, when you turn back to see where Alice had disappeared, the hole in the floor will be gone.

"Those are all the deaths that I've thought of at the moment, but I'll think of more." I looked around at all of them trying to absorb all that I said.

"I just don't understand one thing," Ben said. "Why do you and Edward have to go first? Or can this be done in a different order?"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"No Ben, we have to go first. You know that Lauren and Mike like us, so we have to go first so it makes them even more scared. The sight of our dead bodies will freak them out and make our job more fun." I replied with a grin. "Now, lets go, we need to get over to the old mansion and start setting up the traps and props."

Everyone got up from where they sat and went out to there cars, I climbed into Edward's Volvo and he climbed into the drivers side. He didn't say anything the whole ride and I began to get nervous.

"Edward?" He turned to me, he face hid his emotion. "Are you mad at me?" I asked in a whisper. He turned his face quickly to me, shock on his face.

"I could never get mad at you Bella. I was just so surprised by your plan and at first I didn't know what to think. I'm sorry if I worried you." He placed his hand under my chin to bring my face to his. His cool, marble like lips were soft and gentle to mine, as if to relax us both, and it was working on my end.

He pulled away from me and turned his eyes back to the road. I quickly saw the old haunted house on my right and Edward slowed down to drive in. When Edward pulled to a stop I saw that everyone was already at work, grabbing this and that from Alice's stuffed Porsches. Last time I was here, the cellar door had been locked up tight with thick, heavy chains that covered most of the door. Alice had already opened it with her super strength and chucked it into the bushes. We'd get new ones later for fixing the door. Edward opened my door and I followed him toward the others as he grabbed two gallons of fake blood and I grabbed two cases of makeup from Alice's car.

Once we'd reached the basement, we followed Alice in through a doorway that led into another large room filled with computers, TVs, two very large beds and a large, cream colored clean bathroom.

"Alice, this room is amazing! How'd you do it?" I asked her as we placed the makeup and blood in the bathroom and turned to see her standing by Jasper and the 60 inch plasma screen TV.

"Well Bella, after you told me a couple mouths ago about your evil little plan I began to work this place in to shape. Just this room though, the rest of the house looks very gloomy. I brought in the TVs and computer so we can watch everyone's terrified faces that we caught on tape. And before you ask about the video cameras, I already put them in place and no one will see them. They are the size of a lady bug." She said, grinning.

I knew she did this in the past couple hours with her supernatural abilities by being a vampire but I wasn't complaining. This was the best thing I've ever thought of.

"Alright everyone." I said. They put down what they were doing and looked at me. "We need to finish this place up. The girls and two of the guys will come with us and put certain props in their correct spots. Meanwhile, the two other guys will close this doorway and make a hole near the floor, small enough to not be seen from behind a piece of furniture but big enough to get all of us through. Emmett, since your the biggest, you should stay to close the doorway so that it's big enough for you to get though quickly. You can chose one other guy to help you with the door, the rest of us will head upstairs and make sure everything is in place. When you're done, we'll head over to Lauren's and get her and others here."

They all nodded their heads and we turned to Emmett.

"Ok... umm... Jasper, you'll help me, right?"

"Sure bro. Its better than being up there. This place has the most safe feeling in the house. I'd rather be here, changing a door to a hole to crawl through, than go up in that hell of a place." Jasper said in a slightly shaky voice.

"Yeah," Emmett replied, "I know what you mean, bro. If this place isn't hell, then something worse is yet to come."

I stared at Emmett. When did he become smart? Edward chuckled at his response and Emmett threw him a playful grin back.

The rest of us climbed up the old creaky stairs that led up to the front of the house. Now I understood what Jasper meant. Even though there was sun outside, the house seemed to repel all light, which made the place seem like it was forever night in this place. It made it feel like it was really haunted. It was very dark, other than a few candles lit and the flashlights in our hands. Everywhere things were rotten, torn, and broken, the windows covered in old wooden planks and the curtains above them were hanging on to the top of the window by a thin thread. The floor creaked loudly when you walked across it and there was a stench of old, molded wood and of a dead creature, I could smell the old, dirty blood and the decaying flesh. I would have Edward find it and throw it out. If we left it, it could make this place a little worse than it should be and not to mention if it had a disease.

Everything seemed to be in place, Alice showed us where the hidden cameras were and how small they really were. Jasper and Emmett came up about two hours later. All that was left was for the wall to dry. The hole had been blocked and we headed over to Lauren's place, it was one of the worst places I've ever seen. Outside, for a paint job, was none other than hot pink and around the windows, doors, garage doors, and the chimney were all an electric blue.

She and her family had no taste but I couldn't think about that now, I had to keep a clear head to get Lauren to do the dare. We pulled in to see two other cars in the driveway, more people, excellent. We all got out and I knocked on Lauren's door, Mike answered it.

"Hey, you guys made it!" He said, a little to happily. "Lauren was beginning to think you wouldn't show up. You're the last ones to come. Come on inside." He said urging us in.

Edward growled so low it was almost hard to hear it and I was next to him. He slid his arm around my waist and pulled us in. We walked into Lauren's living room and it was not as bad as outside the house, but still bad looking.

There was an ugly shade of red on all the walls and old chipped and torn furniture was all over the place. It looked like a dump. I bet she spent all her money on clothes and makeup rather then living arrangements and home necessities. But I got over that quickly and sat down on the floor with the others that were here. I sat between Edward and Angela with Lauren and her 'guests' next to her. Besides Mike, Jessica, Mike's current girlfriend and Tyler, Lauren's current boyfriend were here too. We all sat in a circle, and began to dare one another. At first it was simple, but it got heated after Lauren tried to get me to do something embarrassing or get Edward to do something with her, but she failed countless times as the others would save us from her.

I finally knew it was time to get her to the haunted house, she was pissed and ready to do anything. I watched as Jessica finished the dare Angela gave her, drinking a whole bottle of white vinegar. She placed down the empty bottle and everyone looked at me.

"Alright, I'm going to dare Lauren. That is, if she is brave enough or just chicken." I knew it was kinda mean, but she deserved it and I wanted to get her mad so she couldn't think straight.

"I am soooo brave enough to do it, Swan, so spit it out!" She screeched.

"Well if your so sure, then the others have to do this dare."

Everyone looked sacred, even the people on my side, but they were faking that look.

"They'll do it, so just say it!" She screeched again.

I'm going to lose my hearing if this keeps going.

"I dare all of you to pack your bags for a week and stay in the haunted house in the woods for a week, and you can't leave the house until next Saturday at 3 o'clock that afternoon." Now all I have to wait for is her yell back at me...

"Fine, but I dare YOU to come with, but you have to stay one extra day. So you don't leave until Sunday at 3 o clock." She yelled at me. She though my plan had backfired. Wrong.

"Fine, lets go pack our bags, but you better be there by 6 o'clock, or else I'll hunt you down. Lets go you guys."

They all got up and followed me out. We didn't bother to go back to any of our house we already have everything there. We all got into our cars and drove toward the haunted house. Edward and I were just about to pull in when we both burst out laughing.

"I can't believe she fell for it so easily! Her face was priceless!"

He pulled us in and got out to help me, I needed help, alright, I could hardly stand from laughing so hard. He pulled me out and I clung to him to stay on my feet, but he wasn't doing any better, he leaned against his car to keep us from falling. But we weren't the only ones like this. All the others were bent over with laughter, too. Jasper, being the one to feel others emotions, was on the ground next to Emmett both laughing and clutching their sides. Rose and Alice clung to each other against Emmett's jeep, hardly able to stand. I looked for Ben and Angela but they weren't even out of their car. They though were able to stop laughing and came out of the car to walk around us. We all stopped laughing and walked up to the house.

The boys gabbed a old looking chain and wrapped it around the handles to the basement. When it securely locked we sat at the front of the house, Edward put his arms protectively around my waist and pulled me into his lap. We waited like that for about a hour before the four of them came up to the house. They grabbed their stuff and followed us in.

It was still pretty creepy but it had much more effect on them than us because this was their first time here. We all went upstairs and picked our rooms. Edward, Ben, Angela, and I had the room right in front of the stairs, Rose, Em, Alice and Jazz had the room to our right and Lauren, Mike, Jess, and Tyler were in the room to the left. We all said our goodnights and headed to bed. When I knew that Ben and Angela were asleep I turned to Edward,

"I figured out how Jazz is going to 'die'," I whispered. "I'll tell you in the morning."

He nodded his head. I gave him a goodnight kiss and curled into his chest and fell asleep in his arms.

**AN: Hi guys! This is my first Twilight story! I'll try to get the next chapter up in the next couple weeks but I'm going up to my grandparents on Saturday and they have really bad internet, so I can't upload the chapter until I come back. Have a great April Vacation People!**

_Halloween Witch_

** * * * * ***

**Witch's Note 2: **

**Hey People, this is the new updated version of this chapter, hopefully this one makes more sense then the last. Also if you have any suggestions on what I should do for my future characters 'deaths', let me know on a pm, because I know that most of you can't review a second time on this chapter, or the others.**


	2. The Chain Saw Attack

Chapter 2: The Chainsaw Comes to Life

I woke up with the bed feeling quite warm. I sat up and looked around, Edward was no where to be seen. My eyes flashed all over the room to find him, when my eyes landed on Angela. She sat in her bed, reading, with no Ben at her side. "Angela where's..." She held up her hand to cut me off. "They're downstairs in the 'special room' getting food from our bags. They said they'd be back in a minute." She said, not taking her eyes off her book. I sighed and pulled out the book that gave me the idea for this wonderful, evil plan of mine.

I had only read a single page when Emmett walked in, Edward and Ben tailing him. "You need something Em?" I asked putting away my book.

"Yeah, Ed said you figured out how Jazz is going to 'die'. I want to know." He whined

I smiled "I think that any new death that I think of will be hidden until the time they happen. I have to tell Jasper because its how he is going to die. Edward I'll tell later because I can't keep things from him, and you know Alice has her ways to find out. But if you want to know so badly, go ask Alice, because I'm not saying a thing after word. i want you to get the full unexpected and shocked feelings when it happens, and if you wait it will be well worth the wait." I got up and walked around a frozen in place Emmett, and walked over to Edward who had my breakfast. A strawberry and banana smoothy and a real banana. "Thanks." I whispered and pecked him on the lips. He gave me my favorite crocked grin and I walked out the room, while eating my breakfast.

Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett had the room next to us on our right. I had just finished my banana and was about to knock on the door when Alice ripped it open and dragged me inside. "What's the rush Alice?" I asked, but I already knew. She saw what I had planned for Jasper. "Bella I saw what you have planned for Jazz and its perfect! I got a bottle of the stuff last night. Just don't ask what its made of or how I got it." She let go of me and walked over to her purse to revile a large white bottle of liquid. "Thanks Alice, but now I have to go tell Jasper. You know where he went?"

"Their all down in the 'special room' doing somethings while they still can. Our 'special guests' are still sleeping and as long as we keep the noise down they wont wake up until noon." I gave her a final nod and walked out of her room. i was about to head downstairs when I head four different snores. Wait 4! Wow, thats a shocker. I quickly made it down to the basement and crawled under the old wooden chest the boys put in the way of our secret hole. Jasper and Emmett were the X-box 360, playing some game kind of Bond game. I knew nothing of it. Rose was reading a fashion magazine and Angela and Ben were talking lightly on the bed further away from the X-box 360.

Two cold arms suddenly were wrapped around my waist. "Hi Edward" I said.

"Good morning love." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Love?" He asked. I turned in his arms to face him. "When will you tell me what you have planned for Jasper?" His eyes were pleading me.

"Soon Edward. Right now i have to tell him so he knows what happens to him." I light kissed his lips and pulled from his embrace. "Jasper." I called. His head perked up right as Emmett paused the game.

"I need to talk to you about what's going to happen to you." He nodded and walked with me into the other basement. I pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. I could feel the confusion radiate off of him, literally. "Jasper your sending off confusion waves." His head dropped and then came up with a apologetic look upon his face. "Its cool Jasper, I got this paper and pen so I can tell you how you 'die' without the other hearing. I want it to be a surprise. Had Alice shown you the bottle?"

"Yes she did, but there was no tag on it as to what it was, and Alice wouldn't let me see it so I couldn't smell it." I smiled and silently gave a thank you to Alice. I turned around and wrote on the paper, then showed it to Jasper. He looked at it and his face changed drastically. "You mean I have to drink that stuff?" He asked quietly. I nodded. "It wont effect you in any way right? i mean you guys are already dead so it can't hurt your body, and you can just throw them up later. Right?"

He nodded. "It wont hurt me but I will have to throw it up later."

"Well when you do it make sure that it very far from here so no one finds the evidence." He nodded again and crawled back through the hole. I then decided to go see Alice on our clothing detail. I came up out of the basement door and walked to the stairs. As I began to climb then I could faintly hear four different snores again. These guys must need a lot of sleep! I sighed and climbed the last step and walked over to Alice's room.

For the second time today, I got grabbed and dragged into her room. "Bella, I already know what your going to ask. We need at least one of the four of them to see you and Edward in your other clothes before 'the attack'. I think that you should wake up Jessica so she sees you. If you do one of the others, it'd be really bad. Also call Edward up so we can get him ready too." She dashed off to her oversized closet and began to look through two racks of clothes. I pulled out my cell and call Edward.

"Hello." His voice was slightly annoyed.

"Edward, you alright?" I asked a little worried. I heard him sigh on the other end of the line.

"Sorry love, its just Jasper and Emmett hollering at the X-box 360 and at each other. I beginning to get a headache."

"You know that you could just leave right, and I called because Alice needs us so she can work on our clothes."

"Alright love, I'll be right up." The line then went dead. I closed my phone and sat on the bed, as Alice ran all over the room trying to get ready.

Suddenly, clothes were thrown at me and the bed. "You might want change before Edward gets here." Alice called. I sighed but obeyed. The clothes that she gave me (or thrown, which ever you prefer) weren't that bad. It was a pair of black skinny jeans with a midnight blue, spegetti strap shirt.

I had just finished when Edward came in. "Love, you look stunning."He said and wrapped his arms around me. I blushed and he chuckled, "I love that blush."He said and stroked my check.

"I don't need to see my brother do those things Edward!" Alice called.

"Then maybe now you know how I feel, like when you and Jasper or Rose and Emmett do those things!" He retorted back at her. She huffed and grabbed the clothes on the bed and threw them into Edward's arms.

"Go change." She growled.

"As the physic pixy commands!" He said before laughing. He quickly kissed my check and ran out the door.

"Bella." Alice said as she reappeared at my side. "I going to quickly do your makeup and then you bring in breakfast to the morons. remember to wake up Jessica." I nodded and unwillingly sat in her chair of doom.

****

One hour! One flippen hour! A few minutes my ass, she's dead! "Alice are you done yet?" I whined, one could only take so much from her. She fiddled with a bit of eyeliner and then stepped away from my face.

"Yes I'm done, you can get up now." She walked away and I stretched. I was so stiff, it hurt. I ground and pulled out my cell.

_E-_

_Alice is done with me. Where are you?_

_B-_

His reply came back in a second.

_B-_

_I've been waiting in our room while Alice tortured you. Is it safe to come out now?_

_E-_

I smiled and began to type back.

_E-_

_Yes but hurry, 'before' she comes back! Take ma away!_

_B-_

Just as soon as I sent it Edward burst through the door and picked me up bridle style. "Hurry Edward!" I said between laughs. "Before she comes back!" He chuckled and ran us into our room. While holding me with one arm he pick up a old desk and placed it in front of the door. He then took us over to the bed and set me down, bringing my lips to his. Our lips moved in harmony as his hands trailed up my thais and my hands weaved themselves into Edward's hair. I leaned back and he crawl on top of me, pulling my legs around his waist. The whole time our lips were connected.

Suddenly we heard a knocking on the door. "Edward...Bella, come on make out session over."Alice said from outside the door. I felt my face get hot and detached myself from Edward's lips, but he just moved on to my neck. My back began to arch itself and Edward smiled in the crock of my neck.

"I don't think I _want_ or _can_ leave Alice." I said putting a lot of emphasis on 'can'. I heard her stomp her foot and try to push the door open.

"Edward open this door and don't mess up Bella's makeup or I'll have to do it all over again." I shot up and Edward stopped kissing my neck.

"I refuse to ever sit in that chair of yours, and be your little dress up doll ever again!" I yelled.

"Well then don't mess it up, and you need to wake up Jessica and give them their breakfast. "We both groaned. Edward got up and moved the desk. and I gave his a chaste kiss. "I'll see you in a few minutes." I whispered to him. He smiled and opened the door to a very angry looking Alice.

"Its about time, I though that you two would never come out." She said and placed a tray in my hands. I scowled at her and mumbled "I wish." I walked out before I could hear her reply. Jess and her friend's door was already open so I just walked in. I saw Jess on the left bed with Mike. I mentally threw up, I didn't want to be here. So I just kept thinking 'its only for today'. I took a deep breath and walked over to their bed. I shock her and she began to stir.

"Jess," I whispered. "I got you guys breakfast."

She opened her eyes and propped herself on a elbow. "Thanks Bella, what time is it? Do you know?"

I pulled out my cell and checked. "Its 11:37, Jess."

She shot out ofd bed, "Its that late! I got to get dressed and get these guys up. Thanks Bella." I gave her a smile and walked out of the room. Edward was waiting for me outside their room. I noticed I never really looked at what he was wearing. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a emerald green, button up shirt. I closed the door behind me and walked with him downstairs. Everyone was on the first floor now so our 'special guests' didn't find 'the room'. I decided to get Alice before I couldn't speak freely.

I found Alice in the kitchen within Jasper's arms. I motioned her to come over. She turned in Jasper's arms and gave him a chaste kiss before she pulled away from him to come over to me.

"We have to change soon Alice." I whispered. "You have to do a extreme rush job on the wounds but still make them look real to the human eye."She nodded and ran downstairs to the basement (at human speed). She came back up moments later and told me ten minutes. I nodded and walked to Edward's side.

The two of us talked with Angela and Ben when we heard the stairs squeak. We all looked up to see our 'special guests' come down the stairs. Lauren looked over our way and smiled with lust in her eyes. I glared at her and gripped Edward's hand harder. Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly. He put his other arm around my waist and pulled me closer. Lauren scowled and turned back to Tyler. We all began to talk again when they came down.

I looked to see if anyone was looking at us, but no one was, no one except Alice. I nodded to her and she left Jasper's side. "Come down in about seven minutes." I whispered to Edward. He nodded and released me from his arms.

Alice and I began to work as soon as we got down in the basement. Alice got me out of my first set of clothes and into the second. They really did look like a chain saw attacked them. "Alice did you really take a chain saw to these clothes?"

"You know i'd never had the heart to do it." She said. "So Emmett did it. He was extremely happy when I asked him to do it." I laughed and sat down in her chair. She did the makeup fast but it still looked real. Alice was about to add the blood when Edward came down. "You clothes are in the other room, go get changed while I finish Bella." He nodded and headed for the other room while Alice added the fake blood.

Edward came out a few minutes later in his torn clothes. I got up from Alice's chair and Edward unwillingly sat down. "Don't worry Edward. It wont be that bad." He groaned and Alice brought out the makeup. I walked over to a mirror while the two of them argued. The makeup really did make me look like I was attacked by a chain saw. To the human eye it would looked like it wasn't rushed, even thought it was. I turned back to Edward and Alice, she was almost done with him. She added the last bit of blood to his face, then jumped up and ran from the chair toward me. "Love I don't know how you do it, that is pure torture." He whined. We both laughed thought when Alice stuck out her tongue at us.

"So what's the story your telling the others, Alice?"

"I'm going to say I came down with you to tell you about something when Edward pulled you away from me and you began to make-out so I left. So you might want to swell up her lips a bit Eddie." Before either of us could reply, Alice was gone. I turned to Edward and saw his crocked grin.

"Well," I whined. "I'm waiting." He grinned and crashed his lips to mine. I was about to pull him closer when he pulled away. "Love, you lips are already swollen enough. Now we have to get going." I pouted but sighed and nodded, he was right. Besides we'd finish this when we were alone, and no one could disturb us. "Get the chain saw Edward. Start it up." He nodded and pulled the power chain, which brought the chain saw to life.

**AN: Ok guys, I'm sorry about this, but I have to have someone else's point of view for 'the scenes'.**

**On with the story!**

**Alice's Point of View: One minute earlier**

I had just gotten away in time to avoid Edward wrath about his name. I smiled, the were going to start in one minute and twelve seconds. The four losers were over in their oven little conner, while the others were in the kitchen. They all stopped their conversations when I walked in. "Their going to start in about a minute." I said. They nodded and continued on with their conversations.

"Alice." Jasper whispered. "When?"

"Twenty seconds." I whispered back. He nodded and pulled me into his side and gave me a kiss. I pulled him closer and our kiss deepened. We both pulled away though before we went to far. Now we waited for it to happen.

There was a ear piercing scream, Bella. The sound of a chain saw was mixed into her screams. We all ran to the basement, only to find it lock. Jasper tried to open the door while we all screamed for Bella. Then there was another scream, not Bella's, but Edward's. I could hear the chain saw cutting through flesh and other things downstairs. We could hear the blood spill and fly down there. Angela was crying when I looked back. Jessica and Mike were crying too, Lauren was screaming her head off, and Tyler stood back to let the other guys open the door.

"Emmett!" I screamed. "Break it down!" Everyone moved away from the door while Emmett prepared to charge. Just before he broke it down we heard one final scream from the both of them, before nothing. Emmett knocked down the door and we all ran down stairs. I almost thought it was real, it made feel like it was real.

Bella was one the floor with Edward on top of her, blood all around them. The wounds were fresh and quickly spilling blood, and the chain saw was sticking up and had been shoved into Edward's back.

I slowly walked over to them and felt Edward's neck for a pulse, there wasn't one. "Their dead." I whispered. Jasper came over and pulled me into his arms. "Alice," He whispered.

"THEIR DEAD!" I screamed and cried in Jasper's chest. We all cried, even the guys. Emmett walked over, with Rose clinging to his side, and pulled the chain saw out of Edward's back. He then moved Edward off of Bella and put him beside her on his back. In between them he put their hands together.

"We have to get help! Who knows what will happen to us! We could be next!" Jessica cried. She pulled out her cell and tried to call 911, but couldn't.

"What's wrong with my cell phone?" She screamed. We all looked, her cell phone's screen was black, like it was off. We all pulled out our cells, but they wouldn't work either. We even tried Edward and Bella's cells, but no luck. "I have to get out of here!" Jessica screamed. She ran upstairs out of the basement, with us on her tail, leaving Edward and Bella in the basement alone. We found Jessica at the front door, kicking it and pulling on the door knob. "Get me out here!" She cried and fell to the floor. Rose and I pulled her back to our group. "Emmett, Jasper, Ben, see if you can break down the door." Rose said. They all charged at the door, but flew back when they hit it. The three of them whispered among themselves and then spilt up and ran all over the house.

They came back a few minutes later, out of breath and fell to the floor. "We looked everywhere, all the doors are lock and all the windows are blocked, there's no way out!" Emmett said between gasps for breath. Jasper then got up and grabbed my hand. "Come on, lets go move the bodies before something else happens." I nodded and we went down first. When we got to the bottom thought, I screamed.

Everyone came rushing down to see why I screamed. "What..." Rose began to ask, when she saw it. Edward and Bella's bodies were gone! Even the blood and the chain saw was gone! It was just to much to take. One by one we all slowly backed away from the spot where we saw them dead and ran back upstairs.

**Bella's Point of View:**

I had just gotten out of the shower to see Edward watching the others on the plasma tv. He snickered while I giggled when the others ran from the basement. "You can use the shower now Edward." He nodded and got up to go, but not before bring up all the cameras in the house. We both laughed when we saw everyone running all over the house. Edward finally went off to take a shower and I sat on the bed. I pulled out my cell to call Charlie before he would freak out over me not calling him.

I dialed his number and he picked up after the first ring. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Oh, Bella hey. How you doing over at the Cullen's?"

"We're doing great, we're playing a game similar to truth or dare. Emmett and I came up with it, and Alice helped me with the details. Anyway I just wanted to call to check on you."

"You too sweet Bells. Its always about someone else first and then yourself, and I'm doing fine, just fishing with Billy and hanging, but you don't need to call me if you don't want to."

"Dad I know it makes you feel better that I call, so I do it. I call you again on Wednesday, ok?"

"Yeah, I'll see you when we both come back, ok?"

"Yeah, see you later dad."

"By Bells." He hung up. Well at least I don't have to call him until Wednesday. I got up from the bed and put my cell on charge, when Edward called from the bathroom. "Bella?" he called. I walked over to the bathroom door and opened it a bit to hear him better. "Yeah Edward?" I said.

"Alice somehow got this fake blood in my hair and it wont come out. Do you know anyway to get it out?" I thought about it for a moment and giggled, then turned a deep red and shut up. "What is it love?" He asked.

"Edward, I think Alice ment on purpose to get it in your hair so I would have to wash it out." My face was getting redder. I think I might just get permeant blush! I sighed, "Let me get you something to wear and I'll then come in and help you get the blood out." I walked away from the door and went over to his bag. I grabbed a pair of his green silk boxers and threw them into the bathroom. I heard the shower curtain move and I turned my attention to the tv. "I'm decent love." Edward called. I turned back to the door and took a deep breath, then walked through the door. The shower curtain was still in the way when I walked in. Edward then poked his head out, trying to give me a smile but it came out really bad. I walked over to him and looked up at his hair, it was covered in sticky, messy, fake blood. I grabbed the shampoo from beside him and did my best to either look at his face or at something else other then his body. Edward let down his head and I began to scrub out the blood. It was hard to get out but after wasting about a half a hour in there, we finally got all the blood out of his hair. It felt so smooth under my finger when I finished. Like silk. I pulled up Edward's head from where it had hung in front of me and pushed him back into his shower. "Finish up and I'll see you in a few minutes." I said. He showed me his favorite grin and I walked out the bathroom.

I walked over to the tv to see everyone banging, tackling, and kicking everything to get out of the house, but then something happened. I saw Jessica come back down into the basement, looking scared of course, but still coming down.

"Edward!" I called. "Hurry, we might just have a problem on our hands!" He was by my side in a second, wearing his chain saw clothes. "What is it love?" He asked.

"Look at the screen, Jessica is going to pay us a little visit." We both watch as Jessica walked around the basement, looking around for a exit. "What do you think we should do love, she might find us and our plan is ruined." Edward said looking worried.

I looked all over the room for something that we can use. Finally I saw what I wanted and came up with a plan. "Edward, do we have somewhere something that can close up the hole in the wall?" I asked nervously.

"Yes there is one. Do you need me to close up the hole?"

"No its to late now, I want you to get it out and ready to block the hole when its time. Jessica's going to be joining us very soon. Can Alice still hypnotize people?"

"As far as I know yes she can, and what do you mean by 'Jessica's going to be joining us very soon'?"

"Ok well heres the plan, since your still in your other clothes, you can go out and look dead to Jessica and scare he so bad she faints. If she doesn't faint then knock her out. When she out cold the bring her in here, and later before she wakes up we'll have Alice hypnotize her so she will really act like the walking dead and help us with our plans, and she wont know!"

"Love, I swear you're turing into a smarter version of Emmett with each day that passes." He said and kissed my lips hard, then disappeared.

I ran to the tv and focused on the camera in the other basement. Edward had just come out of the hole and Jess had her back to him. He turned to face the camera and winked at me the began to walk weird and groaned. Jess turned around and went pale faced. She didn't even scream, she just fainted not making a sound. Edward picked up her feet and dragged her back into the room. I was a surprised as he was. "I was so sure that she was going to scream, oh well." I mumbled. Edward picked her up and placed her in the bathroom and shut the door. "Alice has still go that silent pager, right?" I asked. Edward looked up from where he was blocking the door and nodded. I ran tot he other side of the room and and grabbed the pager.

_A-_

_Jessica almost found us and we have her knock our in our room. We need you to hypnotize her, and what time will she wake up?_

_B-_

I put down the pager and Edward pulled me into him on the bed. "Love, you need to eat." He said. I was about to tell him no when my stomach decided to disagree with me. Edward laughed and pulled out a plate of corn-beef hash and a bottle of fizzy flavored water. I happily sat in Edward lap and ate the food and chugged down the water.

I just put away my plate when the pager rung my favorite tune of my lullaby. Edward reached over and grabbed it and handed it to me.

_B-_

_She wont wake up for the next few hours. When things settle down I'll come up and hypnotize her before she wakes up. I'm so sorry about her, I didn't see her. She was so unsure of what to do she blacked up her future!_

_A-_

I sighed. I was so worried she wake up while in here and figure out what happened and get mad at me. Now there's nothing to worry about now. "Edward, do you think we could leave the house for a bit? I mean everyone thinks we're dead, so that's not much of a problem. I'll just let Alice know we're gone."

"I don't see a problem as long as we are carful about where we go." He said.

"Then lets go see how Esme and Carlisle are doing." I jumped from his lap and ran to the window. He chuckled and we climbed out the window. I jumped onto his back and he raced through the forest. As we ran I pulled out the pager and paged Alice on where we were going.

Edward finally came to a stop in front of the great Cullen mansion. He let me down and we meet Esme at the door. "Your back so soon?" She asked. "I thought you'd be gone all week!"

"Well we were proclaimed dead this afternoon, and we had nothing better to so we came to see you two, and I wouldn't mind some of your wonderful cooking Esme. Please." I begged. I knew I didn't need to but I just felt like it.

"Alright Bella," Esme sighed. "And we're glad to see you too. I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"No Esme." I said sternly. "I was so worked up in my little plan that I didn't pay attention to the others around me. I'm the one who should be sorry."

Esme was about to say it wasn't my fault but Carlisle intervened. "How about we just leave this at that you are both sorry, and you should get inside, its getting pretty cold out at night for a while now." Carlisle said. We all nodded and walked into the Cullen house. "Edward why don't you play some music." Esme said. "I mean you haven't played since after you proposed to Bella." It was true, that night he play for hours to celebrate, while I sat next to him and listened to all of his wonderful music. "It would be nice to hear it again, please Edward." I asked. His crocked grin showed up on his face and gave me a quick nodded before running into the other room. I walked in after him and sat by his side on the bench. His soft melodies filled the room and I was a prisoner to it.

He played for the next few hours and while he played, Esme brought me dinner. It was spegetti and meat balls, with garlic bread and tea. She placed a small table to the side of the piano so I would spill anything on it, and I ate as he played. By the time Edward had stopped playing and I had finished my dinner, the clock read 8:47. "Come on."Edward said. "We need to get back to the house."I nodded and fallowed him out to the front door. We bid our good-byes to Carlisle and Esme, then I jumped onto Edward's back and he took off.

I was glad I had my coat with my, because Carlisle was right, it was really cold. Edward came to a stop in fornt of our haunted house and I slide down, in desperate need of frictional warmth. Edward noticed and rushed me inside. Once inside Edward turned up the heat and I went to go change into other clothes.

Once I had changed I came out of the bathroom and climbed straight into bed. Edward had turned off all the electronics and came over to my side. "I'm going to go hunting with Carlisle and Esme tonight. I'll be back by morning. If you need anything, page Alice or call me. Ok."

"Ok." I said and snuggled into the blankets. Edward kissed me softly on my forehead and then ran climbed out the window, closing it behind him. Then sleep finally came to me.


	3. Rose and Emmett's Demise

Chapter 3: Rose and Emmett's Demise

I woke up this morning not feeling as warm as yesterday. I opened my eyes and looked to my side, Edward was here. He smiled back at me. "What time is it?" I asked, still tired.

"Its 6:19, love go back to sleep, your still very tired, and we don't need to be ready for a few hours. I'll keep Alice away." I nodded and snuggled back into his chest. With in a few moments I was back asleep.

I dreamed of my future. I saw my wedding, it was beautiful. I hate it when Alice does this kind of stuff for me, but it always come out too good to be mad at her. I was in an elegant old style gown that had lace around my engagement ring. It had belonged to Edward's human mother, named Elizabeth.

Then the dream changed into…the haunted house we were in! I watched everyone die, everyone that was in the house that is. I saw Edward and myself with the chain saw, I saw Rose being dragged down the stairs by us and Em following, I saw Alice being pulled through the floor, I saw Jasper drinking out of the white bottle (I'll tell you guys soon!), then I saw..OMG! That is the best thing ever to do to Tyler! Although I didn't want to see it, bad images..I'll just have the boys take care of him. Then last I saw was Mike and Lauren huddled in a corner, all of the rest of us were ready to _kill _them. I was just about to see the good part too, but the dream just cut off and I woke with a start.

Edward was at my side in a second as I brought my breathing to normal. "Bad dream, love?" He asked me while holding me in his arms. I unwound his arms that were around me and jump from the bed, surprised that I didn't fall.

"Nope, it was the best damn dream ever." I replied. The evil smile came back to my face. I saw Edward gulp and he looked like he was terrified. I walked back over to him and sat in his lap, facing him. I kissed his lips and slowly pushed him onto his back on the bed. I laid on top of him and leaned down by his ear. "Today is going to be a very fun day for us." I whisper in his ear. I felt him shiver next to me.

I soon got into the torn clothes that I had worn yesterday after Edward and I 'died'. Edward did the same. I saw that no one was here this morning because the three morons left were scared out of their pants, so we had to wait until later to see them. I couldn't wait until we got to pull the stunt with Rose and Em! It was going to be so much fun, and scare the crap out of Mike, Lauren, and Tyler. .

Jessica was still huddled in the corner, far into her trance and was possibly never coming out, unless Alice said so that is. I pulled out a breakfast bar to eat until Edward could get his hands on some other food. It was just enough to please my stomach before Alice rushed into the basement, food piled up in her arms.

"Today is going to be awesome." She said in a scary whisper, and if I hadn't been the master of this plan, I would have been scare, just like the other, but I wasn't, it was just the opposite, I was eagerly trying to find ways to pass by the time.

I grabbed some of the new food, pancakes, and wolfed them down faster then I had received them. Edward watched me, fascinated and yet disgusted at the same time. "Want some?" I asked him, a light giggle escaping form my lips. He scowled, but politely shook his head 'no'. I laughed but let it drop and continued to eat.

Alice had run over to Jessica and fed her the other half of the food she brought down. I finished mine up and headed over to the computers and TV and hooked up all the cameras to watch today's action.

Rose and Em, along with Jasper, Ben and Angela were all in the kitchen, having breakfast. Through another camera, I saw Mike was staying in Tyler and Lauren's room, all huddled together on the bed. None of them awake yet, perfect.

"Alice, I think its time top wake them up." She grinned and when I blinked, she was gone. I quickly turned back to the monitors and looked carefully at their room and the one out in the hallway. Alice looked at the camera and winked at me before proceeding to the door. She stopped right in front of it and began by grabbing the door knob and shaking it furiously.

Like magic, the three of them shot up out of bed and gripped each other for dear life. Alice let out a giggle and then went to slam into the side of the door. Lauren screamed and pushed Tyler and Mike in front of her. The two of them looked at each other before grabbing each other and…started crying! I doubled over in laughter and fell out of my chair, luckily not hurting myself, (for once) Lauren screamed and Alice finally made her appearance, she pushed the door open and poked her head in.

"Are you guys alright, I heard screaming?" She asked, totally playing innocent, I began laughing even harder at how easily they were fooled. My body automatically rolled up into a ball as I laughed even harder.

"We're ok, Lauren thought she saw a mouse and screamed, then pulled us up next to her to keep her away." I heard Mike say. Well, his voice was enough to get me to stop laughing. I got up from the floor and sat back in my chair, looking for Edward before I looked back the screen. He was no where in sight, I guess he was just going to talk to the others. That's cool. I turned my attention back to the monitor to watch Alice get ready to leave.

"Ok, well..we'll see you downstairs." She said, and walked out the door. I watched Lauren glare at Mike.

"What the fuck was that! 'Lauren though she saw a mouse?!'" She screamed at him.

"It was the only thing I could think of without getting caught that we thought that we we're going to die!" He shouted back at her. I watched as Tyler looked between them and then backed away before he got involved. Smart guy.

He, as quietly as possible, got to the door, took one last look at Lauren and Mike, then let out a silent sigh and slipped out the door. I feel over again, but this time I was caught in mid air and settled into his arms.

"Hi Edward." I said. He smiled and set me down.

"Hello Love." He whispered. He kissed me softly before handing me a small box.

"Well you already asked me to marry you, so that can't be that." I said sarcastically. He grinned at the word 'marry' ands let out a chuckle at my sarcastic comment.

"Its contacts Love, black ones to be exact. We're all wearing them for when we show up 'dead'. Alice is also going to redo our make up today, to make us look like the living dead." He said. I nodded and looked back at our screen, as did he.

Alice and all the others were in the kitchen, right before Tyler came down, they all turned to look at the camera and Alice winked at us. Tyler then came into the room and they all turned away form the camera and handed him some breakfast.

"We heard the whole argument, sorry dude." Emmett said. Rose hit him on the back of his head and he let out a chuckle.

"Don't remind him." She whispered to him. He chuckled and hit Tyler on the back.

"We're here for ya dude." He said. Tyler nodded sadly and continued to eat his breakfast.

It wasn't long before Alice came back down to do our make up. It was funny though to watch Edward squirm while Alice put on the make up on his face. I laughed the whole time, he scowled the whole time and Alice laughed along with me.

It wasn't long before it was time. Time for Rose and Emmett to 'die'. Edward and I were all set and ready for the big moment. We dressed up the basement in ripped flesh and fake blood to freak them out. Edward and I then preceded to head to the top of the stairs and wait by the slightly open door, watching threw the crack and Edward telling me what everyone was doing.

"Show time." I whispered, right before Edward shot his hand threw the door and Rose screamed.

**Alice's Point of View: (right before Edward attacks)**

We were all counting down until it was time for Rose and Emmett to be dragged down into the basement and 'die'. Edward and Bella were waiting by the basement door to start our act for today and we're waiting to the scare on Lauren, Mike and Tyler's faces.

Tyler had just finished his breakfast, and we just placed the trash in a black bag we brought with us, Lauren and Mike decided to grace us with their presence. They slowly walked down the stairs, nearly a mile in distance between them. I might not have had Jasper's power, but I could feel the hatred radiating off of them.

"Now." I whispered to them. They nodded and Rose walked toward the basement door. Emmett fallowed after her and I heard Bella whisper, 'show time'. Then Edward's hand shot out threw the basement door and grabbed Rose's ankle. She screamed and Edward pulled her onto the stairs, just before she hit the bottom, she gripped the side of the stair and held on for dear life, of after life in her case.

Jasper and Ben both grabbed onto Emmett's arms to keep him from running after Rose. The rest of us ran up to the basement doorway and saw the zombie like face of Edward right behind Rose. Bella slowly climbed on top of Edward's back and reached for Rose carefully slowly. Rose whimpered and cried for Emmett, he tried to get to her, but Ben and Jasper held him back.

Bella got further up Edward's back and reached for Rose, thus grabbed the back of her shirt. As soon as she felt Bella's dead hand reach her lower back, she screamed before was pulled under and out of sight, the very little view of blood and flesh was in sight on the edge of the stairs.

Emmett, finally breaking free of the boys hold, chased after the three of them, thus the door closed behind them. We all ran up to the door to see of we could help them, but the door was locked tight. We could hear their screams through the door before they became faint and died off.

We all waited to see if their screams would start back up, but they never did. We tried the door again, this time, we found both of them, dead. Their bodies were almost the same as Bella and Edward's when we found them, they were covered in blood and their flesh ripped apart, Rose's body atop of Emmett's.

We all ran upstairs and went into our rooms, Lauren, Mike and Tyler in their room, while Jasper, Ben and Angela were all in my room. We tried to keep as quiet as possible as we waited for the time to pass and the fear to fade.

**Back to Bella's Point of View:**

The four of us began laughing our head off as soon as the others were out of sight and hearing. Watching then over the cameras, huddled into a corner, clinging to each other for dear life. Best damn thing ever.

After a while though, they calmed down enough to not freak out at any sound, and soon let each other go. It soon got dark as the four of us relaxed and hung out in the secret room. Emmett would make jokes, Edward would listen to music with me, and even though Rose doesn't like me very much, we watched TV together, and it was nice even though nothing was said.

After a short while though it got really dark and everyone had to go feed, that is everyone but Edward, I got a whole other night with him, alone. Well, I would say _completely _alone, but close enough. Jessica was still under that spell, but that doesn't matter.

After all the others left in the middle of the night, Edward and I both took a shower then plopped onto the bed.

"You did amazing today, Edward." I said to him after we had settled down.

"Thank you, Love." He replied, kissing my forehead and pulling me into his arms on the bed. "You didn't do half bad yourself, and I can't wait to see what you have planned up their in your pretty little head tomorrow."

"I can't wait either it will be so much fun." I replied. "Its Alice's turn tomorrow."

"I know, and I can't wait, but what I can't wait for the most is for you to be my wife. To really be yours and only yours, forever." He sighed.

"That's sounds nice." I said before turning into his chest, smelling his sweet, spicy sent.

"Forever, and ever and ever." He murmured in my hair.

"That's sounds about right." I said. I grabbed at his face and pulled him in for a kiss. He responded eagerly in the kiss and forced me onto my back.

But soon I had to breath.

Edward quickly moved from my lips to let me breath and started to kiss down my neck, which didn't really help at all. My breathing became uneven and I felt him slime against my neck. But even with that slight problem, I was able to move, I took and unbuttoned his shirt. His chest was so, amazing, breathtaking, unbearable, and much more. I traced the patterns on his chest, and I swear I heard him moan. It was music to my ears.

As much as I wanted to continue, we couldn't. it wasn't safe to go any further along in this, after all, Edward promised to _try_ after I married him, and I don't want to risk it. So I settled with just making out with him for hours on end, well that and feeling up his chest, it's so tone and _amazing_. No words can describe it.

That was how my day and night was.

**Witch's Note:**

**Happy Halloween! Hope you guys had a great day and night, and got some good treats and saw some good costumes! I wanted to get this next chapter up on Halloween because, well it just felt right. Oh and my B-day was yesterday! Its so cool, presents and candy, the best thing ever! Review for me people!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	4. Witch's Note

_**Witch's Note**_

**Hey guys sorry about this, but the next chapter is not going to be up until my new beta reader can read it and fix it up for me, and also the next few chapters are going to be author notes because I took mine down, not thinking that you guys wouldn't be able to review without going back to a old chapter that was never review on to review. So I'm going into be placing up chapters that I'm calling blanks to take the place of the author notes I had before, and I'll take them down all together after I finish the story. Once again sorry.**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	5. A Tear in the Heart

_Chapter 4: A Tear in the Heart_

I sadly felt myself waking up form my pleasant dream by the sound of Emmett's video games, like I need to be listening to that.

"Emmett, turn it down, Bella is still trying to sleep." Edward growled at his brother.

"Chill bro, besides, she's been out for like over ten hours now! Its time she woke up." Emmett replied calmly, returning to his game.

I groaned in my pillow and pulled myself closer to Edward's body. I could feel Edward move next to me, pulling me closer to him.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He said.

"It's alright Edward. It's not your fault that Emmett is how he is." I whispered, giggling. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Alice Alert!" Emmett yelled. "Alice Alert! Run and Hide before the physic pixie gets you!" Edward and I both laughed at his childish behavior and greeted Alice when she arrived.

"Good morning Alice." I laughed.

"Morning Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rose." She said. "Now it's a little later then normal so I came to get you guys ready while we still have an hour or so left of time. I need you boys to get changed in the other room while I work on Bella, Rose I know you'll do a good joy on yourself." The boys set off and Rose and I changed and I settle for Alice's make-up magic while Rose was able to do her make-up herself.

The boys soon came back in and were dressed in their torn clothes. Alice had them sit in her chair and worked on the two of them while Rose and I sat on the bed and watched them squirm and whine. It was another moment where we could get along, when the boys were in pain or discomfort, and we laughed together in hushed whispers. I saw Edward look over at me one, seeing the looking of happiness when I was sitting with Rose and we got along, it made him very happy that Rose was finally accepting me.

"All done!" Alice said happily. "Now don't mess anything up, and watch the cameras, I want to have some pre-action fun before we continue." I then saw Alice vanish and reappear outside of Mike's door, Jessica right next to her. Alice whispered something in her ear and Jessica nodded before opening Mike's door and walking in.

Jessica walked in and headed over to Mike, standing over him, and staring at him. Mike was just starting to wake up when he saw Jessica and screamed. Before he could scream again, Jessica covered him mouth.

"Why Mike?" She questioned. "Why did you let me die? I don't understand." She then pulled her hand away form his mouth and reached for his throat. He let out a blood curling scream and tried to back himself away form her, closing his eyes and waiting for his death.

Mean while back in our room, the four of us were laughing our heads off, falling to the floor. Because we were laughing so hard, Edward almost didn't catch me, so the next time I fell, he pulled me up to his chest on the floor and we laughed together. We looked back up at the camera and saw that Jessica and Alice were both gone, and we saw Lauren and Tyler run into his room, while he was still shaking.

"What happened man?" Tyler questioned.

"Jessica…" Mike whispered before crying. "She's going to kill me!"

"Mike, stop crying you baby and get yourself together!" Lauren yelled. "You were only dreaming! So shut up already!"

"Why don't you shut up Lauren? All you've been doing is putting us before yourself when ever danger comes, and I'm sick of it. Get over yourself or admit that you're a selfish bitch who doesn't even care that Jessica is gone and Mike's miserable!" Tyler shouted in her face. And it was too good to watch, although it did hurt a bit that we, by taking Jessica, hurt Mike, but in the end, he'll think it was a dream. You can help but feel sorry for Mike but laugh your ass off at Lauren and Tyler. Good job Alice!

Looking back into the camera, I saw Alice leading Jessica back downstairs. She came back in with a huge smile on her face. And I couldn't blame her; I just about peed myself back there. After placing Jessica back in her spot in the corner, Alice skipped over to our sides.

"How was it?" She asked.

"Definitely keep it up, if this was your job, I raise your pay by tripe and release Jasper form my evil clutches of my evil plan so you could play with him and get him to take you shopping." I laughed. The others laughed with me and Alice squealed.

"Hey Alice, do I get any breakfast or do I have to wait?" I asked.

"Is it possible to wait until after? I mean you'll get your make up messed up, and then I'll have to do it again." She whined. I was going to answer her, that was until my stomach decided to decide for me. I groaned.

"Looks like I get to re-do you make up!" Alice said happily. I sighed and fell back on the bed. The others laughed and Edward handed me some fruit and a slice of cinnamon toast.

I ate the food quickly so that Alice could fix my make up back up and I wouldn't have to sit in tortured. I pretty sure that Emmett damn near was about to die his second death form laughing when he saw how fast I was eating and my face when Alice was re-doing the make-up.

"All done, again!" Alice said. I sighed and hurried into the arms of my love before she could take me away again.

"Alright Alice, now that you've had your fun, you better get ready for your big moment." Edward said to his sister. The smile disappeared form her face and she ran to the mirror.

"Oh my god, Rose help me choose!" She yelled. Rose sighed and walked over to help her, a chuckle escaping all of our lips. While Alice and Rose fussed over clothes, the boys and I decided to play some games. Ok, more like me watch as the two of them bet money and play the wii.

"If I win Ed, I get bragging rights for a century and no complaining when Rose and I are happy _fun_." Emmett said. I shivered at his thoughts, and Edward growled at him.

"And if I win, not only do you have to keep your mouth shut, but you have to promise that during the first week of vacation, a few weeks before the wedding, you have to get everyone out of the house so Bella and I can have some alone time for the week to get ready for the wedding and honeymoon." Edward said. I was speechless.

"You're on Ed." Emmett said. The two of them shook hands, but right before I put my hand in on the two of theirs.

"Hold it boys, I want in to." I smirked.

"Bella, love-" I cut Edward off.

"I'm not going to play the game Edward, but I do want to make a wager. For if you two tie, you both have to head over to Esme and Carlisle, with the clothes you have on, and scare them as much as you can in a whole five minutes." I wagered.

"Bells, you do know that the chances of the two of us tying are about zero right?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, but I'm feeling lucky today. So?"

"Fine, but don't feel bad if you and Eddie lose."

"Don't call me that Emmett!" Edward yelled.

"You think I care?" He shouted back.

"Boys!" I screamed. "Either shut up and play or shut the damn thing off! Shake hands and get started." We all shook on it and I watched the two of them play; they were neck and neck as they raced in their Mario karts. It was the last lap and they were coming up the end of the race, it was so close…..

"A tie!" Emmett yelled.

"No way!" Edward sighed.

"I win!" I yelled. Alice and Rose looked up form their corner or the room and laughed happily.

"Bella, the scare is awesome." Alice said to me.

"Tonight?" I asked to be sure.

"Tonight." She replied happily.

"Well you boys better plan out a good scare for Carlisle and Esme." Rose taunted them. The boys sadly looked down to the ground at their feet.

"How? A tie? There was no chance…" Emmett pondered. "Bella, how did you do that?"

"I told you Em, I just felt lucky." I unplugged the wii and brought up the cameras to see how the others were doing.

"Alice! Cold red! You got about ten seconds to finish up and get back up there before the targets get up the stairs!" I yelled. All of a sudden I saw a blur of green shoot by me and race threw the small door.

I saw Alice on the cameras getting up threw the basement door, letting out a deep breath before running into the kitchen with the others.

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I almost didn't make it." She whispered, right before the targets walked in. Jasper nodded to her and pulled her into his arms. The targets moved around the kitchen, finding a place to stand. Mike and Tyler moved away form Lauren as soon as they entered the room. Lauren looked almost helpless without them, and it was funny as hell. She ran back over to the two of them, but they just walked off again.

"What do you think happened?" Angela asked.

"Argument between the guys and Lauren, about Jessica." Alice replied to her. "It's best to keep that quiet though, we don't need to get involved." Angela nodded and the two of them went back to their man's sides.

"Anyone hungry?" Jasper asked, looking at the tension between the three of them and tried to cool them down, doing no good. "Guess not."

"Man its fine." Ben said. "Anyway, its looks like they need some time to cool off, so lets go out front."

"Places!" I yelled. It was time.

**Jasper's Point of View:**

It was hard to believe that I had to watch my wife, my mate be dragged into the dark, and not be allowed to be taken with her. I knew it was fake, but it bothered me beyond belief and I wanted keep Alice safe for the many years we have ahead of us. And with my ability to feel the emotion of others, it makes it hard to control the fear of many others, and keep yourself calm.

I could hear the others moving about under us, as they got ready to abduct Alice form me. I kissed her sweet lips on last time before I let her head herself toward the middle of the floor, closed to the basement door. I heard the creaking of wood and decided to start it now.

"Did you hear that?" I questioned. Alice took a single step toward me.

"Jasper what is it- AAAAA!" My love screamed as hands of her brothers shot up form under the floor boards and grabbed at her ankles pulling her down. She was able to grab onto the edge of the wooden floor and she tried to pull her self out while her brothers kept pulling her back in. I raced toward her, but was held back by Ben.

"Just keep relaxed." He whispered in my ear. I heard Alice scream again and I pulled against Ben's hold. I watched as more wood fell and Emmett and Edward's dead faces showed threw the holes in the floor. Their deadly growls rung throughout the house. Then I heard two feminine growls, and then I saw Rose and Bella. Climbing up the back's of their dead lover's, reaching for their sister, pulling her in.

Alice is pulled again and is just holding on now by one hand. I tried to get to her, but Ben held me back and Angela got in front of me, pushing on my chest.

"Jasper, you can't!" Angela said, tears rolling down her face.

I then looked back at my little Alice, her fingers slowly falling off the edge of the wood. With one final pull from all of them under the floor boards, Alice was finally pulled under.

"Jasper, help me!" She screamed as she fell into the darkness of the basement. I almost pulled free of the two of them, but Mike and Tyler both stepped in and held me back.

"Dude, she's gone." Tyler whispered. I pulled my arms from their grip and turned as I sobbed. I had lost her, my love.

Looking back on the whole that was now my love's grave, I saw that the floor boards were now replaced and in where the whole was no more then about five seconds later. I hurried to the basement door and turned the knob, strangely finding that it was unlocked. I slowly made my way down the steps as I ignored the protests of the people above.

And that's when I saw my little pixie's body. She was curled up into a ball, on the floor, tears had stained into her skin and blood was around every inch of her. As of it was all just one big puddle. Her torso was torn in to little bits and her head was cracked open.

"Alice.." I whispered. "I'm sorry. I tried to save you, but the others held me back, to save my life. I'm sorry, my little pixie, my love." I stroked her hair and the side of her face before I was pulled to my feet by Mike, Tyler and Ben, and followed them back upstairs.

**Back to Bella's Point of View:**

I watched as Jasper looked so heart broken, all of this sadness really did affect him, I think that he and Alice should head out tonight and just be together.

"I agree Bella, and thank you for understanding." Alice said as she walked back into the room. "I'm just going to get cleaned up and wait until after dark, then take him out for the evening."

"See ya later then pix!" Emmett called. He was just about ready to head for his game when I grabbed him by the color.

"Hold it Emmett, you and Edward still have a job to do." I smirked, He grumbled and headed over to the back door and opened it up to get out. Edward picked me up and we ran back over with Rose to Carlisle and Esme's house. Luckily, Alice had told me they were there and it was going to be fun.

Arriving at the house, the boys reluctantly waited outside while Rose and I headed in first.

"Rose, Bella, what a surprise." Esme said, and man was it a surprise, the two of us even with the distance of a mile of each other.

"It's good to see you too Esme." I said.

"Where are the boys?" She asked.

"They had some sort of surprise for us and had us visit you while we wait, as to not crap us up in that little room in the haunted house."

"That would be something the boys would do." Esme sighed. "Give me a few minutes and I'll have something whipped up for you Bella. Rose, a few new clothes of the latest style came in under your name, their up in your room."

"Thanks Esme." We both thanked her and Rose ran up to see her new stuff, and I went up to listen to some of Edward's music. I had placed one of the hidden cameras downstairs in the kitchen where Esme was and I turned the volume down to low on Edward's music, listening for the screams.

And then I suddenly heard it, Esme's scream. I heard Carlisle rush down the stairs and Rose and I hurried behind them. And we were just in time to see Esme cook both their asses.

"Emmett and Edward Cullen! The nerve of the two of you! How dare you scare me like that?" Esme screamed.

"Bella made us!" Emmett retorted. "She dared us that if we both tied in a game that we had to come here and scare you!"

"Bella," Carlisle said, turning to me and Rose. "Is this true?"

I sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry."

Esme sighed and walked over toward me, placing her hands on my shoulders. "We'll forgive you Bella, on one condition."

"What?" I asked.

"_This_." Her face turned ghostly white and she reached out for me, along with the others. I screamed and fell onto the ground, and I heard a snapping sound in my knee. I let out a yelp.

"Damn it!" I yelled. Edward shook off the scary face and hurried onto the ground with me.

"What's wrong Bella, did you break something?" He asked, highly concerned.

"Yeah, my knee." I said, doing my best not to scream when he tried to move it.

"Carlisle." He called. Carlisle had run up and gotten his bag. He quickly got down on the floor with us and began looking at my knee.

"Its like you only have a minor break in the bone in you knee Bella, there is going to be some swelling and its going to hurt, but if you stay off of it until tomorrow or the day after, I can put you in a walking cast. Sound good?" He said.

"It sounds good to me." I said. Carlisle then placed a small cast over my leg and knee and picked me up in his arms.

"I'm sorry dear for the scare." Esme said, stroking my cheek. "The boys had told us a head of time about what you had planned and wanted to get back at you. We agreed to help, so long as you didn't get hurt of scared for life. I'll get you some ice before you go to put on your knee."

"Thanks Esme." She smiled before pulling out the ice.

"I'll get he camera." Rose whispered to me. I smiled and see retrieved the microscopic camera that I had placed earlier.

"We'll watch it tomorrow." I whispered back. She nodded back and headed out the door with Emmett on her heels, I can guess where they are going tonight.

"I guess we'll see them tomorrow, right?" I asked Edward.

He nodded. "Yeah, they just wanted to have some _fun_, if you catch my drift." I shivered at the thought. "We should get back now."

"That's right, my little human needs her sleep." Edward chuckled. My stomach then decided to let itself be known. I scowled. "And I need to feed her too."

"Alright, enough laughing on my humility, lets get going. Bye Carlisle, Esme! See you guys tomorrow night!" Edward then raced out into the middle of the night and got us back to our home, the haunted house.

"Sleep Love." Edward whispered to me, letting the night carry me away in dream land.

**Witch's Note:**

**Hi people! I'm sorry for the long wait, but here is chapter 4 of 'Revenge in the Haunted House'! Please enjoy it and please review!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


End file.
